Can We Just Talk This Through? (DMTP)
by Chooboo
Summary: A story between two rivalries! Hollywood Undead vs Deuce from NineLives. Danny and Aron met each other at the mall. Are does not realize that Danny has taken his place in Hollywood Undead after they kicked him out. (Mature in future captures) Danny Murillo/Aron Erlichman, Hollywood Undead, NineLives
1. Chapter 1

I took another drag from my third cigarette. Damn, this stress was killing me. I couldn't believe that just kick me out like that! Fucking faggots. How could they betray me like that?! Especially my best friend...s. All of them were my closest friends for years and years...did that mean absolutely nothing to them?!

I wanted to scream, but instead I swallowed it down as I breathed in the last, long drag from my cigarette, preparing to pop out another one. I butted the cherry out and exhaled the smoke, enjoying my nicotine high, but hating the reality that was happening. This wasn't a dream. I no longer had my friends...the ones I fucking loved. Bunch of no, good, backstabbing, drinking pigs! I didn't do anything! I'm completely innocent! They can't kick me out...like I'm some sort of freeloader. I grew more and more angry as I thought about it and began to light my fourth cigarette until a voice interrupted me.

"That bad, huh?" said an unfamiliar voice. I realized he was right and stopped lighting the cigarette. I didn't want to waste it, so I put it back into the almost empty pack. "Yeah. My bad," I said. "Nah, dude, it's all cool. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

I looked at the stranger. He seemed nice and even looked like it, too. I became confused, however. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. It sucks to have problems. It usually makes me feel good if I just get it off of my chest," he answered. His hair was brunette, if not completely black. It shined brown, in the light, however. His eyes were hazel and his features were chiseled. He seemed really kind, so I trusted him.

"Fine…" I began. "I sort of got kicked out from my band," I said.  
>_<p>

I looked at the smoker who began to confess his feelings to me. I didn't know the guy, but I felt obliged to come over and talk to him. I know what it's like to be stressed to the max to wear you just want to completely smoke every cigarette that comes your way, so I thought that maybe he would feel better if he just got the shit off of his chest.  
>"That's horrible man," I said. I really didn't want to tell him I just got a gig with a band. If I did, it might him feel even more like shit that he just got kicked out of his band when I just got into one.<p>

"Yeah," he answered. He didn't continue so I cleared my throat. "Dude, yeah, I just got kicked from American Idol...I guess I just wasn't material for them," I began. "Really?" he asked as he looked at me. Maybe I got his attention.

"Yeah. It sucks, man, but it's not the end."

"Dude, you don't even know...I feel betrayed...these guys whom I was in the band with were my family. I told him everything, I always wanted to be with them. They were my best friends who I put my trust into...then...then they just kicked me out," he continued. I felt horrible. No way could I empathize that.

"Damn…" I said. I really wanted to comfort him and make him feel better, but I really didn't know how. I saw the man sigh. "I feel like shit...they were everything to me. The band...the music...but mostly the members. They just kicked me out. I don't even know why," he said. "I feel angry at them...I feel angry at myself…but truth is, I don't know what to feel right now. I feel sad, angry, depressed, isolated, betrayed...I don't know what feeling is right, though," he continued.

I even began to feel angry. "They sound like pieces of shit," I said, trying to support him. "What kind of friends are those?"

He shrugged. "I've known them ever since high school, man. We were tight…especially me and my homie, J-Dog," he continued. He looked at me. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to use names."  
>"No, it's cool," I said. I felt awkward. J-Dog?...My heart began to pound as I asked him this final question, almost already knowing the answer. I cleared my throat and prepared myself. "Uh, mind telling me...what band did you get kicked out of?"<p>

"Ever heard of a band named Hollywood Undead?" he asked. Fuck. Fuck. My. Life.

"Uh," I coughed. Shit. I didn't know what to say. That was the band that just allowed me to become lead to. "Uh, I-I don't know. Sounds familiar." I felt torn. His story seemed so heartbreaking, but according to Johnny, Aron-Deuce, I believe the stage name is-is a backstabber along with being a complete asshole.

"Well, that's them…" he answered.

I fell silent and he sighed. "I guess I feel better," he said with a tender, sad smile. "Mind if I have your name? I can give you my phone number," he said.

Shit! I didn't want to reject. That would make me look like that absolute asshole. I sighed and gave in, giving him my phone number so he could put his number in it.

"My name is Aron, by the way. You?"

"My name is Daniel," I said, trying to refrain from saying "Danny". I was praying to God that he didn't catch on.

"Sweet. I hope I didn't make things awkward...I just really don't know who to turn to, right now," he said to me. I felt flattered, but heartbroken at the same time. It's only a matter of time before he realizes who I really am. I'm his replacement. I'm part of Hollywood Undead, now.

He smiled as he left, saying goodbye. I just sat there, staring at his number. My phone lit up to reveal Johnny calling me. My heart almost stopped as I realized how close that was. What if Aron saw Johnny Three Tears calling?

I swiped the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Danny, we need you here at the studio. Charlie came up with an idea for the new album. Exciting, huh?" he asked.

"I'm shaking like a leaf here from the excitement," I said, preparing to grab my things. "I'll be over in a minute." I said. I hung up the phone and continued to stare at Aron's contact number.

I didn't want to be a douche and so with a sigh, I text him.

_Me: Hey, it's Daniel._ Send.

My heart was racing, but I sighed and ignored it. Almost immediately, however, my phone vibrated as Aron replied to me.

_Aron: Hey, sup, man?  
>Me: Going to town. wbu? <em>

He didn't reply back immediately. I began to walk out of the food court into my car to drive to the studio. I felt so scared for some reason. I didn't feel right. I felt like the middleman of some arms race, or something.

"Damn it, Danny, keep it together!" I audibly yelled at my mirror. I'm going insane. I sighed as I realized these weren't normal feelings. When my phone vibrated, I was just hoping it was Aron texting me back. It wasn't. It was Charlie, instead. I felt disappointed, but why?

_Charles P.: Dude, I know you're new, but you needa come on.  
>Me: I'm otw, now. Chill.<br>Charles P.: No probs. _

I realized I actually liked the dude, Aron. Fuck. I didn't need this.

I began to drive to the studio, trying not to think about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck, man, I was in love. I smiled, just looking at his contact: Daniel. Dannnieeellll. I laughed as I said his name aloud. This kid and her mom just looked at me and they probably thought I was high or something, but I didn't care. Dannnnnieeelelll.

He was so pretty and he actually let me pour out what I was feeling. He actually listened. In my daydreaming, I realized I didn't even replay back to his text message. I couldn't help but grin like a little freshman teenager.

_Me: Chillin'...wanna hang out again later?_ Send.

There wasn't a reply for a while which made me worried. Did I come on too strong? Of course I did! Idiot. I guess I am just a piece of shit.

I decided to stop lounging around the mall and decided to head back into my apartment. I just recently started to live in this apartment due to the fact that I lived with my band. It was hard living alone and I wasn't use to it. My apartment was dark with white walls, a single t.v, one bedroom, a small extra room, one bathroom, one closet, and a small area that's suppose to be a kitchen. I had everything that I needed for adequate living, but I felt horrible. I felt as if the walls closed in on me with every second the clock ticked.

_Tick…Tick...Tick...Tick…_

Then finally-_finally_, I felt the vibration of my phone and I got excited.

_Daniel: Uhm...sure, man! How about tomorrow? We could get coffee or something?  
>Me: Sounds awesome. I'll pick you up.<br>Daniel: No. I'll pick you up. Where do you live?_

He's actually suggesting picking me up? Wow. I felt so flattered…I smiled again, hoping I wasn't dreaming.

_Me: In the apartments near the theater. 201.  
>Daniel: Sounds great. I'll be there by noon.<em>

Noon? That's too far away!

_Me: Awesome._

I turned on the T.V for some noise. I changed the channel to Spike where one of my favorite shows were on. I smiled a bit. It wasn't too bad...I'm just not use to being so lonely all of a sudden. Almost a month ago I had everything I wanted: friends, a social life, partying every night, and living with the six awesome-est guys I knew...but then they kicked me out. Why the fuck did they do that?! What did I do?!

I began to feel my fury build up inside of me and I felt sick. I needed something right now to calm me down, but there was nothing. No alcohol, no weed, no pills, no nothing. I sighed, trying to relax and not think about Hollywood Undead, but I couldn't. Besides Daniel, Hollywood Undead was all I could think about. I wanted to think about Daniel to cheer me up, but what if he doesn't understand the way I feel for him?

DAMN IT.

I grew even more angry and left the couch to snack on something. I couldn't get both of them out of my head-or more like all six of them out of my head. Especially Johnny and Jay. Both of them could suck my dick and go to Hell.

It wasn't sadness anymore, it was pure anger. They are all full of shit and they'll pay.  
>I felt the vibration of my phone again and I calmed down. Maybe it was Daniel.<br>It was.

_Daniel: I don't mean to ask personal business, but what are you?  
>Me: ...a human?<br>Daniel: lmfao No!...are you...straight?..._

Oh.

My heart leaped. Was this really happening? Was he really asking me this? I got excited, but it was happening to fast...maybe he felt the same way about me that I did him.

_Me: I'm actually bisexual, but for you, I'll be anything_

That was fucking stupid to say, but before I could stop myself, I already hit the Send button. Damn it.

"Danny, get off the phone!" George said.

"You're a hypocrite, Three!" Jorel said with a laugh as George was ordering pizza over the phone.

"I'm actually providing for us, unlike him," George said joking, punching me in the shoulder. "Who are you texting anyway?"

I gulped, but kept my image. "A friend."

"Your BOYfriend?" Jordan laughed.

"Dude, don't even try to act like that was funny, Scene," Dylan said.

"Fuck you, I'm funny, unlike you. HA! Get it? 'Cause you're Funny Man, but you're not really funny! That's the whole reason you got the name in the first place!"

"Bitch, you talking shit?" Dylan said.

"Can we focus?" Matthew asked as he lightly scribbled down Jordan's ideas for the new album. "It's called American Tragedy, right?"

"Yeah, Kurly," George answered as he finally hung up his phone. "But, legit, we need to focus. No more texting, Danny. Scene, Funny, you too. Stop fucking around. Scene, you're the one who brought us here in the first place."

I texted Aron that I needed to go before I could reply to what he said to me. I laughed at his previous text message. "For you, I'll be anything"? How corny, but sweet. At least I feel like he has feelings for me.

"Okay, Danny, I have this idea for a song and I titled it 'Hear Me Now'. I like your voice, already, but I want to see if it fits the tone of this. Your tone is nice and strong, yet it can also reach very high pitches, which is good," Jordan began.

"He means to say that you sound like a girl," Dylan said.

"Damn it to Hell, Funny," Jordan said. "I was trying to say it lightly."

I couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "Wait, I have a question," I said.

"Shut the fuck up," Jordan said, but immediately started laughing. "Damn it, I'm sorry. I thought you were Johnny."

I chuckled. "When do I get my mask? I have this design for it...and I think it looks cool."

"Lemme see," George said. I handed him my design for my mask and he looked at it. "I like the cross through the eye; that's cool," he said. "What color is it?"

"I'd like for it to be golden…"

"Sweet."

_"Hey guys!" I said as I came in the door to our apartment. I held bags that held bottles of beer and whiskey. We were partying tonight._

_I saw a stern look on Johnny's face, however. "Deuce," he began._

_I placed the bags down, wondering why everyone was looking at me with their arms crossed. I couldn't see their expressions because their masks were on. I guess my mask was on too because Johnny came up to me to pull the mask off. "You won't be needing this anymore," he said as he threw the mask against the wall so hard that it broke._

_That was like my heart breaking. "What? What do you mean? Why'd the fuck did you do that, Three?"_

_"Because you're out. Pack up and leave," I heard J-Dog say. I looked at him through his mask and frowned, but I chuckled a bit, trying to keep my composure. "Th-This is a joke right? Haha, guys, you're funny."_

_It wasn't until Johnny pushed me out the door and I fell on the ground.  
>"It's about as much of a joke as my fist going down your throat. You're out Deuce. See ya," Johnny said.<em>

_"Wait-what? Jore-Jorel!" I yelled. J-dog came out, his arms crossed. "What do you want, Aron?" he asked._

_I reached for him, trying to grab his hand, but he smacked it away._

_"What did I do?!" I yelled._

_He just started to kick me repeatedly. I felt the pain. It was unbearable. "No! Stop it!"  
>"Make me, you little bitch!" he said as he continued to kick me.<em>

_"No!"_

-

"No!' I yelled as I sat up.

I-it was just a dream…a dream that somewhat became real. Jay didn't kick me and Johnny didn't throw my mask...but they might as well have.

I hear pounding on the door and I looked at the clock. 12:12. Oh, fuck. I slept in!

I ran to the door and opened it without even asking who it was. "Daniel! I'm sorry!"

He looked at me with questionable eyes. "Uh...I'm sorry...I was late...I only knocked like four times," he said. I sighed in somewhat relief. "Uh...good. I mean...sorry I overslept. I look like a mess right now."

"I-it's no problem; is this a bad time? I can come back tomo-"

"NO-I mean, no. Right now is good...please come in," I said, trying not to seem anxious. I was failing at that miserably.

I allowed him to come in and he accepted my offer. He looked nice, but nothing fancy.

"Heh...I like your jacket…" I said awkwardly. There was a dove and grenade symbol on the jacket and it hurt me so badly inside.

"Oh, Shit!" he yelled. "Damn, it, I didn't realize-I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, trying to get the jacket off as fast as he could.

"No-no it's okay…You're a fan?" I asked.

"Uh-yeah. Yes! Yes, I am. Dude I was such a good fan of you and Hollywood Undead. Swan Songs was possibly one of the albums I could listen to all day. I didn't want to say that yesterday because I didn't want to hurt you...but I didn't even realize I had this jacket on," he sighed, "I'm so sorry…"

I smiled, somewhat flattered. "Naw, it's cool. I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" I asked. He began putting the jacket away. Afterwards, he looked at me, laughing sheepishly.

"Can I get you something to drink? I got a bottle of wine last night. You can have some," I said. He smiled. "That sounds nice."

I poured him a glass and he took it, thanking me. "No problem," I said, almost blushing. "Uh, I have to shower...I'm so sorry again that I overslept. You can sit down and watch T.V if you want," I said.

"Sounds good," he said as he plopped down on the couch, careful of the wine staining the white fabric.

-

It hurt me inside that Daniel wore that jacket. Was he trying to mock me? I shook the horrible thought away, trying to convince myself it was false. The warm water hitting me felt like a relief. Began to wash my face and my body. I turned the water off once I was done and began to dry myself off. I heard Daniel talking to someone on the phone and he was laughing. I began to feel self-conscious, but I shook it off. He wasn't talking about me...and even if he was, it wasn't anything bad.

"Calm down, Aron," I said to myself in the mirror. "You're fine." I put on my NineLives shirt, some skinnies, and fixed my hair real quick in the mirror.

"I'm out," I said.

"Hey, he's out now, so I'll talk to you later," Daniel said as he hung up the phone. "Who  
>was that?" I asked.<p>

"My friend," he answered. I didn't ask anything more. That would be rude to ask for names. Besides, I need to chill.

"Uh, what do you want to do today?" I asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. Anything you want," he said.

"Well, we could just chill here for a bit," I offered, hoping he would say yes. I really didn't want to go into town just yet. He shrugged and nodded, putting his empty glass away. I sat on the couch, trying not to feel awkward. There was so much I wanted to say to him. I wanted to tell him how I felt again, just like I did yesterday.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Damn, can he read my mind?

"Well, uh...why did you ask me if I was straight and shit?" I asked. He hesitated. I guess he completely forgot he asked that. He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to see if I could relate to you more…?"

"Was that question?" I asked him. "No," he answered.

"Well, I'm bisexual," I laughed, remembering the horrible reply I sent him yesterday. "You?"

"Same, actually," he answered, raising an eyebrow. My heart lept.

"You know, you could've just told me that yesterday," I laughed, feeling my body get hot. I have never felt like this before! I'm The Producer, damn it! I'm a fucking bad ass, I shouldn't feel like a 14 year old girl who just realized who she's in love with!

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was busy," he said. I shrugged it off. "No biggie…"

"Listen...ever since I met you yesterday...I felt like I could tell you anything," I confessed. "Like you actually listened to me and you understood...and you're cute, and talented...I mean American Idol? Damn, dude!"

He laughed. "Made it to finals...just didn't make it out," he cleared his throat. "I feel the same way, Aron," he said. I smiled.

Before I even knew it, his lips were on mine. I think my heart stopped. He's kissing me!

I began to kiss him back, closing my eyes. I didn't want this to end. I was praying I wasn't dreaming. This would be even more heartbreaking than J-Dog kicking the shit out of me if this was a dream.

It wasn't a dream, though. I wrapped my arms around him until we finally broke the kiss.

"Wow," I couldn't help but say. He laughed, kissing me again.

"Dude, I don't even know your full name," I laughed jokingly. "Murillo," he said. "Daniel Murillo."

I hesitated. Murillo?...Why did that sound so familiar?...

"Erlichman. Aron Erlichman," I said shrugging the name off. It'll come to me sooner or later. Maybe I heard his name before when he was on American Idol.

We kissed again and I laughed. "Wow, I haven't felt this happy in over a month."

"Honestly...me either," he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled him closer to me, completely forgetting how much time we spent on that couch just kissing and making out. It was so amazing and I couldn't stop. I hugged him close, my tongue entering his mouth and searching the new, unfamiliar area; I took note on his wonderful taste and the warm of his soft lips. Although they weren't that lush, they were amazing and yet still so perfect in my opinion.

I felt his breath on me as he began to breathe harder from the excitement. I began to realize that I was too; I was enjoying this way too much and I've only known the dude for not even two full days! I pulled away from him, softly and almost apologetically. He looked at me with his now flushed face. He looked too gorgeous in my opinion. I wanted to begin kissing him again until I felt a small tug on my shirt to realize that he was pulling on my shirt, almost as if trying to coax it off of me. I hesitated, but didn't allow him.

"Aron, what are you doing?" I asked, nervously. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I didn't want to do this either. "You're right," he said, reading my facial expression. "I guess I got carried away there," he laughed.

"It's okay!" I tried to convince him. "It's not that I don't want to...it's just I believe it's too soon. Aron, I've only known you for a day or so." He nodded and I felt relieved that he understood.

"Sorry, man, it's just I'm all alone, now and I guess it felt great to finally have someone to come to and just hold, ya know?" he asked. I felt horrible again. I held him close and kissed his temple. He dug his face in my shoulder and I allowed him. I don't want him to cry because today is a happy day, but I tried to ignore the fact that he began to sniffle. He doesn't seem like the emotional type, but I could tell that when Hollywood Undead kicked him out, it was like losing his life.

I sat there trying to comfort him as I looked around his apartment. Dark and lonely. The lights were dim and the walls were white. I made me shudder and I sighed at the state he was in right now; he might as well have been put into an insane asylum. "Aron, would it make you feel better if I spent the night?" I asked. I didn't want to do anything serious or try to put some innuendo in there, but I really wanted him to feel better. I mean, I think I'm in love with Aron. I would feel like shit if the person I love was suffering due to loss. I want to become that gain so he could feel better.

I could feel his heart begin to beat with excitement. He looked at me with dull, sad eyes as he said yes. "I look like a wreck right now," he said as he looked away from me to wipe his face and keep himself looking okay. "Dude, I'm not here to judge you," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I love you. I'm not here to hurt you." He smiled when I said that as he replied with a small, "I love you, too," and a hug.

We finally left his horrible lonely apartment and decided to go out for coffee. Although it was almost 3 o'clock, coffee sounded amazing right now and I was hoping Aron agreed. We stopped at a Starbucks and I ordered our beverages as Aron found a table. I began to sit one down at this high table with bar stools until I heard my phone began to ring. It was a soft melody and nothing too alarming, but I felt scared. Who could be calling me? I told the guys I'm on a date today and they said it was fine.

I apologized to Aron as I set the drinks down on the table. I looked at my phone to see it was Kurly calling. I sighed and answered the phone, walking away from the table. I looked like a dick doing that because it looked totally suspicious. Maybe he'll understand, or at least I pray he does.

"Uh, hey?" I asked into the phone. "Danny," he began. "Yeah?" I asked, looking over at Aron. He was taking sips of his coffee and looking out the window. He didn't look sad and it made me relieved. I didn't want to have to come up with some story covering the fact that I'm talking to his ex-band mates.

"I see you," he said.

My heart dropped. "You-you do?" I asked "Yeah, dude! Over by the Starbucks! Look towards the music store," he said. I looked over to see Kurly unmakes along with Funny. I felt awkward, but I tried to look happy as I waved to them and damn it, they began to walk over here! I looked over at Aron who was looking at me with a confused look. Damn. I held up my index finger to tell him to give me a second as I began to walk over to Kurlzz and Funny.

"What's up, dude?" Matthew asked me. I hesitated and laughed. "Oh, nothing. Just here on a date." "Well, we know that," Dylan said. "I'm glad I ran into you. Now I get to torture your date," he said as he tried to walk past me. "Where is she?"  
>"No! I mean, no. Please, come on, I want to look special for him-I mean-"<p>

"So, it's a dude!" Matthew said with excitement. Funny Man laughed. "Now, I gotta see this." He began to shove past me, but I pulled his arm. "No! Come on, dude!"

"LIghten up, Danny," Matthew said, playfully hitting my shoulder. "We just wanna see what he's like. We aren't gonna ruin your relationship or something."

"No, you don't understand. Please, guys, please don't do this," I begged. They looked at me with confused and questionable eyes and I sighed, finally realizing what I have to do. I'm already this far in and I can't go farther anymore. I just have to confess and fix it.

"I don't know if you would particularly like my date because of the conditions of relationships between you in him. In a nutshell, I'm dating Aron," I confessed, sighing. I sank my head low, preparing to have mocking comments at me, ridiculing me for my option of love.

They fell silent. Their expressions said it all when I confessed it. "Deuce?" Dylan asked, looking inside to see Aron sitting near the window, having a sad, impatient look on his face.

"I don't approve of this," Matthew said. "I know," I answered, crossing my arms, not really caring what he approved of or not.

"And you better hope and pray Johnny or Jay doesn't find out about this," Dylan said. "Personally, I have nothing against Aron. It's just business was bad with him. We will talk about this later because right now, it looks like Aron might storm off because you aren't there."  
>SHIT!<p>

"Dammit, you're right! Thanks and I'll see you later," I ran back inside to see Aron again. He looked sad and sighed when I got there. "Hey," I said. He looked at me with a look that made my heart ache. "I'm sorry about that," I said, hoping he didn't see who I was talking to.

"Whatever," he said. I grabbed his hand and sighed, trying to find the words to explain myself, but not give myself away. Him knowing about me and Hollywood Undead might end this for good. That is the last thing I wanted, but I also didn't want to lie. I feel so torn right now and I didn't know what to do about it.

"My friend called me up saying he saw me and you. He was right over by the music store and I told him how much I wanted to make this work with you…"

So far so good...I'm not lying yet. I saw a smile begin to appear on his face. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "I didn't want to seem rushed, but I just want to make this work with you," I confessed. It felt good to get that off of my chest. Although with every beat of my heart, I felt pain from the suppressed truth that I was not giving to him, however, when he touched my hand, I felt brand new. I smiled, loving the fact that he forgave me. I wanted to tell him everything, but I really don't know how he would react. All I could think about was the old saying of "This, too, shall pass."

Please, let it pass. Please.

I recieved a text from Kurly saying that they weren't gonna tell anyone and to meet the gang at the studio at 3 PM tomorrow. I set an one hour ahead of time, knowing I was gonna forget.

The whiskey burned as it went down, but it was all too good. I began to feel tipsy just after my fourth shot, but I didn't want to stop there and it looks like Aron didn't want to stop either. After the coffee shop, we stopped by the mall to grab some movies to rent and got us some liquor. We were laughing together so much, we didn't even realize that we didn't even put any of the movies on and it was already almost 1 in the morning. I took my last shot, calling it a night and waited for Aron to finish his before putting the whiskey up.

I tried not to stumble and break the glass, but it was hard. I finally made it to the counter to put the bottle up and try to adjust myself. I just wanted to go back on the couch with Aron and joke around some more, but something deep inside of me craved him. "Aron?" I asked.

"What up, babe?" he asked from the couch. Babe. I felt that word go inside of me right to my core. I got me hot. Just little pet names put me in the mood. I'm not really much of a slut when I'm drunk, in my opinion, but that's just me. Maybe I am.

I looked at Aron who was on the couch, sprawled out, looking like a lazy cat. I walked over to him and stared at him. Fuck, that was creepy. He looked at me with a smug look and laughed. "Dude, what the fuck?" he asked.

I began to get on the couch, but not sitting beside of him. I began to straddle myself over him, planting a lustful, hungry kiss on his lips. I could tell I caught him off guard, especially in his drunken state, but he began to catch up to my rhythm as he began to kiss me back with hungry and desperate kisses. I could tell both of us wanted the same thing. I was drunk right now, but I still knew what I was doing and what I was getting myself into. I'm willing to risk it.

Risk everything for this dude.

I pulled and tugged at his shirt until it finally slipped off. He began to work at my belt to get it off which he was finally successful at doing so. I stopped kissing him and began to breathe heavily from the lack of oxygen that I was getting. He looked at me and kissed me once again before offering me to go to the bedroom with me. I happily obliged.

He didn't seem that strong, but Aron threw me on the bed almost before crawling on top of me. I could tell he was excited, and I was too. I was desperate to find out what was happening next. I've only had sex with a man one time in my life and I was bottom. I didn't mind it and it actually felt okay if not great during the sex. By the way Aron was treating this situation right now, I could tell that I was going to take him. I was excited.

He finally got me naked and I blushed. I'm not really self conscious, it's just this is happening so fast...but I loved it! He placed his hand over my length and I sighed as he gave it a tug. "You're ready for this?" he asked.

I hesitated. I really don't know if I'm ready or not.

"I'd like to suck you a bit first," I said, hoping he would agree. Just thinking about taking him in my mouth seemed like heaven right now. I wanted it. I wanted it bad. He smiled and agreed before shucking off his own pants. He had to fumble around a bit to get his tight skinny jeans off, but when he finally did, he threw them across the bed along with his underwear.

His length stood proud from his excitement and I ticked it from the base to the tip. He shuddered, moaning my name softly and I did it again, bobbing my head up and down. I went slow and steady, wanting to drive him crazy. This turned me on so badly, I had to play with myself just so I wouldn't lose my mind. He had his head tilted back, breathing deeply as I went fast and faster.

"Damn it, Danny," he said as he pulled away from me. "I don't want it to end yet…"

I smiled, feeling accomplished and he playfully smacked my face softly. "Turn around," he said with a smile. I did as he said.

"Ever done this before?" he asked. I nodded and he chuckled. "I'm gonna prep you a bit so it doesn't hurt." I felt his spit-slick finger enter me and I moaned a bit. It hurt, but it felt nice as he began to pump in and out of me. I close my eyes, just wanting him. I want him to fuck me so badly. "Aronnn," I whined. "Yeah, babe?" he asked as he pulled his finger out. "I want you...please. I want you, now," I said. "You sure?" he asked, a smile in his voice. He began to push me back until I felt his length brush against my ass.

I nodded. I'm so ready, right now.

He slowly went in and I squealed a bit from the unfamiliar feel. I felt myself stretching and I couldn't help but yell a bit, both in pleasure and pain. He finally stopped when he had to because he was all the way in. I took all of him and I felt accomplished besides the fact I was feeling mostly pain. "You okay?" he asked as his voice was breaking. I nodded, wanting him to continue. I could take it. I want him. I want him badly.

He pulled out and pushed back in and I moaned. I was so surprised by the fact that that actually felt good! "Keep going," I said just above a whisper. He obeyed and continued, pumping himself in and out of me. I grabbed the covered of the bed and began grit my teeth. "Oh, Aron," I exclaimed in pleasure. "Oh, it's so good." I dug my face in the covered, just taking him.

"Yeah, it fucking does, doesn't it?" he asked. I felt his hand strike my ass and I couldn't help but almost scream. Damn, I almost lost control, but I maintained myself. I'm so close, but I don't want this to end.

He slowed down a bit, panting, kissing the back of my head. "Oh, Danny," he moaned as he began to pick up his pace again. He began to go harder and harder compared to faster. I began making noises I didn't even know I was capable of making when he finally hit my spot.

"Aron!" I yelled as I came. I gritted my teeth, feeling him jerk me as I rode my orgasm out. Holy shit. Oh, my God…I dug my face into the covers, groaning. I became so tired and so warm.

I felt his seed spill inside of me as he came. It felt so unique. I could feel him as he was coming and I felt...like I belonged. It felt amazing. He pulled out and sighed, kissing my head before laying me beside him and kissing my lips. My eyes began to flutter shut from the exhaustion. "Aron," I said softly. "I love you…" he said. I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a daze; a thin coat of sweat layering my naked body. I groaned and laid back down, thankful that the morning was here and that I didn't wake up during the night. I shifted my head to the right and looked at the clock that read 11:23 AM.

"Danny?" asked a voice. I looked over to a beautiful site: Aron laying beside me completely naked and flawlessly beautiful. All of those people saying people look worse in the mornings can kiss mine. This was a sight of perfection.

I smiled, kissing Aron deeply as I pulled him closer to me. "Hey, baby," I smiled into him. I felt amazing this morning because of last night. Besides the symptoms of sleepiness. He moaned into the kiss and God, it turned me on.

"W-want youu," he whined as he began to get closer to me. I felt his hard member against my leg and I gulped. It's not like I didn't want it, I wanted it so badly, but I felt paranoid. The guys will find out somehow. But, God, I longed for it terribly. I kissed him deeply, eager to climbed over me as we continued to kiss, his member tracing over my skin, leaving a trail of precum over my stomach. My length began to harden as well, pushing against his body. It turned me on as he constricted me down.

"Blow me," he said-more like demanded. I filled his demand immediately as I began to take him as he stood over me, pushing himself in my mouth. I moaned as I took him, making sure I sent vibrations to his body. I knew I was successful when I heard him moaning my name.

"Oh, Dannnyyyyy..."

I began to bob my head, setting the rhythm. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back In full blown pleasure. God, I grew harder and harder as I looked at him. I began to play with my member, desperately trying to get friction.

He smacked my hand away and I whined. He then shoved himself all the way, or as much as I could handle, causing me to gag.

"Naw, you're not getting off like that. Suck. Don't touch yourself."

I whimpered, but nodded. He smirked and began to slowly thrust himself. I moaned as I took him, but mostly because my dick was so uncomfortably hard and I couldn't touch it. He laughed at my pain, the fucker.

"Take all of me, dammit," he said as he finally shoved himself all the way down my throat. I gagged and moaned in slight pain as I tried to adjust myself. My boner grew even harder, fuck! I began to lick up and down his shaft, swirling at the tip, sipping the precum that began to juice out. It was so, so, so good.

"Ohhhhh, Fuck, Danny..." he moaned, his eyes fluttering. "Holy shit!"

I mentally laughed as I caused him to break. However, it's amazing. Just three days ago, I see this broken guy completely upset about a band break up, living in a crappy apartment all alone, and crying. Now he's fucking dominating me and about to fuck my breaks out, holy shit...

He pulled out of my mouth and I gasped for air. However, it was short lived as he immediately turned me over and without even warning, shoved his dick in my ass. I yelped in pain, but I fucking loved it.

"Aronn, God! Fuck me, pleaseeee," I moaned. I sounded fucking slutty, but but I didn't give a shit. I will beg and plead all I want in order for him to fuck me. He did not, however. He held his position inside of me and grabbed my throat. I coughed and gasped. "A-Aron!"

"What's my name again?" he asked. I hesitated.

"Aron..." After I said that, he began to choke me out harder. I was losing breath and even began to experience tunnel vision.

"Don't call me that. What's my name?" he asked again. I legitimately began to get scared. Vision was blurring and I was growing numb. Then it hit me.

"Deuce. Deuce, please fuck me," I softly said.

"Say it again."

"DEUCE, PLEASE FUCK ME!" I screamed. He finally let go of my throat and began to pound me. I couldn't help myself but completely go limp as I felt him over taking me. My vision was coming back, but I was totally unaware of what was going on right now and I was completely numb.

"Ohhh, shit, Danny. So fucking tight. You haven't even stretched out from last night, fuck..."

I whimpered in pleasure as he pounded me. I felt all of him and I loved it. I moaned loudly and began to pant. I felt myself unravel as he pounded into me. Every move was pure bliss.

"The noises you make are so beautiful...they turn me on so much." he said. I blushed at the compliment and groaned some more, begging him for more. Then all I felt was a streak of complete pleasure shoot throughout my body as he began to pound my sweet spot.

"Oh, oh, Deuce! Ohhhhh, God..." I moaned, closing my eyes. He laughed and went faster as if just to mock me. Damn it, I felt myself grow more and more closer to my orgasm as he continued to pound into my sweet spot. "I-I'm g-gonna…"

"Scream my name when you do," he whispered in my ear. That set me off. There waves of pleasure finally grew in size until I came, my seed spilling out. I flowed out in a straight line and landed on the sheets. My eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. "Oh, Fuck, Deuce!" I was gasping, my seed still spilling out. .I heard him chuckling as I felt him spill his load inside of me, filling me up. I groaned in happiness. "Dammit, Danny. So fucking beautiful watching you," he said. His sentence didn't really make much sense, but I smiled at the compliment.

He pulled out, kissing the back of my head and got off of the bed. "I'll make some pancakes, sugar," he said. I smiled in post-orgasmic pleasure as I laid back down, tempted to fall asleep again.

We were already drunk by noon. Alcohol mixed with pancakes made one hell of a breakfast. Luckily, we were smart enough to turn off the stove before we took shots and had a couple of beers. We laughed about stupid shit we did in our past.

Deuce made chocolate-blueberry pancakes. He practically used up all of the chocolate chips and blueberries to make us 4 pancakes, so it was more fruit and chocolate than actual batter. However, I thought it was great and it made me smile whenever I saw him laughing.

"Dude, I think I just fell in love with you all over again," I states, not really aware of what I was saying. I couldn't stop myself, though; I'm in love with Aron. Supposedly my enemy, now my lover. He smiled and kissed me sloppily, leaving the taste of blueberry and chocolate all over my mouth and lips. I laughed as his messiness and kissed him back.

"I'm so glad I met you," he said as he hugged me. I guess we were done with breakfast because he began to basically drag me to the couch, laying down on top of me as he laid me down on the cushions. I smiled and nodded, glad I was able to meet him, too. We basically just laid there, kissing, until I could see the drowsiness in Aron's eyes. I kissed his nose and he laid his head on my chest, falling asleep.

I smiled and began to close my eyes as well, sleep overcoming me before I even realized it.

_Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz. Buzzzz…._

I opened my tired eyes slowly, wondering what was that noise. Aron still laid on top of me, some drool seeping out of his mouth and onto my jacket. I smiled and gingerly began to push him off until I finally found the culprit to my buzzing.  
><em>CALLER ID: CHARLES P. SCENE. MISSED CALLS: 3 VOICE MAILS: 2<em>

Oh, SHIT. Panic set in as I realized I slept through my alarm! I didn't even realized that I pushed Aron right off of me to pick up the phone and answer Charlie. My heart was racing and I was terrified.

_"__Okay, you have 5 seconds to tell me why the fuck you are over 34 minutes late without telling anybody, otherwise I'm firing your ass, myself."_

His voice practically stopped my heart. I heard Aron groan behind me, calling me a name.

"I-it's-I-okay-you see-" I couldn't stop stammering. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"I don't think you need to come," I heard his voice say. "Charlie, please!" I begged.

"Charlie?" I heard the voice behind me. Fuck. FUCK.

"Aron, I have to go, right now," I said in haste. I kissed his face and left. I felt broken as I left him; I felt his sad eyes looking at the back of my head as I exited the door.

**Aron**  
>I saw him leave and it broke my heart. What was wrong? Why did he leave so fast? Who is this Charlie?<p>

I felt dread almost consume me as I tried to leave to follow him. He was already leaving the parking lot to make his trip. I quickly followed, keeping an eye on his car as I tried to hail a cab. One pulled over, asking me where my destination was. I handed him some money and asked him to follow Danny's red camaro.  
>"You aren't planning on hurting this fellow, are ya?" asked the cab driver as he began to follow Danny's car at a distance. I frowned, not knowing the answer.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Why were you late, Murillo?" immediately asked George's voice once I stepped into the studio. All of the members looked at me with slight disappointment. I sighed.

"Guys, I'm so sorry. I've been not myself lately. I've been trying to make things work between this guy I like and me-"

"So you fucking blow us off for some bitch? Dude, you're in a band! This is your job!" Jordan said as he crossed his arms. "I oughta sack you."

I looked at him with pleading eyes, but I didn't want to seem begging if I pleaded for my job back. I fucking blew it. I felt the realization hit me and I wanted to throw up. Not only did I lose a great gig with a bunch of amazing, funny guys, but I possibly blew my chances with Aron, as well.

I looked at Matthew who shook his head at me. I could read his eyes that said _"__tell them what's really going on._ I sighed, but finally prepped myself. "The reason why I'm late, ultimately, is because I'm trying to keep something secret between us."

"What the fuck are you rambling about?" George asked.

I was about to explain, when I heard a sudden thud of a door. I looked behind me too see a surprising sight that probably stopped everyone's heart. I felt nauseated as I saw him walk through the door, his mouth gaped open in shock as he saw me.

"A-Aron? W-how did you follow me?" I asked.

**Aron**  
>When I walked into the studio, I felt faint. This studio was all too familiar. Everyone knew me and enjoyed me. I quickly got past security and was even allowed into the band sessions, which is why I wasn't kicked out. I was horrified when I opened the doors to see six pairs of eyeballs staring at me, all of which I knew.<br>The angriest looking pairs of eyes, however, were that of J-Dog's and Johnny's. I felt anger rise within me. I saw Danny's as well and I felt even angrier. Fuck, I couldn't control myself.

"What the fuck is this?!" I screamed.

"Aron, don't be mad, please!" Danny pleaded to me. I saw red and immediately got closer to the group, Johnny meeting me halfway.

"Get the fuck out of here. I don't know why you're here, but if you don't leave, you'll be dead."

"Fuck you, Tears. I don't know why the fuck _he's_ here with you fucking pieces of shit-" I couldn't finish my sentence due to the sudden, enormous pain that swept across my face in a flash. I realized Johnny smacked me. I felt a bruise begin to weld up on my cheek, the sting of blood running on the inside of my face made tears form in my eyes.

I was fucking pissed, but shit, I think I was crying. I looked like a fucking bitch!

"Johnny, what the fuck?!" Jordan yelled. George completely ignored him and closed in on me. Everyone, including myself, watching in horror as he picked me up by my collar and pinned me to the wall. My feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Listen, fucktard. Talk shit again like you always fucking do, and you're life ends here."

I didn't speak. I was legitimately afraid. I looked at Danny, anger welling up in my veins. My blood flowed thick with it. "Get the fuck off of me," I told George. He listened to me, but the snarl in his face did not leave; his venomous eyes still staring me down. "Fuck all of you. I'm done with all of you. Especially you," I said, pointing at Danny. "Don't ever speak to me again."

Danny just looked at me with a sad silence. I left the studio, attempting to cover my cheek from the bruise. Silently, I was glad I actually made it out alive. George always fucking scared me because I always thought he would kill me. I left the building and hailed a cab, begging it to take me to the nearest bar.

**Danny**  
>Jordan wasn't as mad at me being late after George slapped Aron. Aron could've sued George fair and square, the cameras catching George's attack on Aron, but there were no charges pressed. Session was cancelled for that day.<p>

"Danny," I heard George state. I looked at him and our eyes met. That always scared me. Whenever I meet someone's eyes, it means I have to confront them whether i wasn't to or not.

"I'm pretty fucking pissed that you're dating a person who fucking hates us, but it would be wrong of me to not apologize. I'm sorry I hit Aron."

"I think you should apologize more to him, rather than me," I said. He didn't answer me, but walked inside his apartment. I grew sad as reality hit me again. I felt myself begin to cry as I thought of Aron. He would not longer be in my arms. I could no longer hold him like I desperately want to.

I rarely have emotional breakdowns like these, but this time, I couldn't help but cry. I sounded like a pathetic idiot, but I couldn't stop.

"Hey," said a voice. I looked over to see it was Dylan standing beside of me. His room was more upstairs that he shared with Matthew. I wonder why he was down here.

"Uh, hi," I said trying to fix myself up. I looked like a fucking loser right now.

"Don't give me that shit; don't pretend like you weren't just crying, Danny," he said. I felt miserable and I sighed, digging my face into my hands. I didn't want to talk about this, but he seemed persistent as he said, "I never had anything against Aron. I don't know what the fuck J-Dog's or Johnny's problem is with him, but none of us really hate Aron. We just think he's a bitch for completely wailing on us and talking crap."

I sighed.

"You aren't giving up, are you?" he asked. I didn't answer. Aron said it was over and that he didn't want to me associate with him anymore.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked him.

"Aron is passionate, even if he is a dick. He won't forget you, Danny. This I know for sure. He won't let us got let alone you. He holds onto things like grudges."

I looked at Dylan in confusion. "Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked.

"I know you loved him. I could see it all over your face. Trust me, I know because I see it women's faces a lot. You loved him, Danny, don't even pretend like you didn't. I could tell he loved you, too. He's pride is just too big right now. He couldn't handle knowing you stole his place in Hollywood Undead."

"I know and I feel like shit for not telling him," I said, wiping my face.

"He had to find out somehow."

**Aron**  
>Completely drunk off of my ass, stumbling into my apartment. I have never been this drunk before, because this is probably the first time I actually tried to drink my sorrows away. It wasn't working. I just felt even worse, preparing to throw up, due to the emotional sickness I was experiencing.<p>

Danny, why did you have to do this to me?

I was crying in a huge, sobbing mess, crying Danny's name out softly. I wanted him more than anything right now, but yet, I wanted him to get out of my life and my thoughts. No matter how much I drank, however, he was still there. All of them-all six of them still occupied my mind, swirling around in a taunting tornado.

I felt sick. I got sick. I puked up everything that was in my stomach onto the floor, groaning in a miserable mess, sobbing out Danny's name. Oh, how I wanted him.

The tiny fifth of Jack was now empty in my hand. The little glass bottle was now empty, just like how I felt right now. Instinctively, I broke it. It was just something I always did whenever I finished a bottle of whiskey or vodka.

I don't know what I was thinking, because now there are glass shards on my floor ranging from tiny to very large and sharp. It hit me when I looked at them. They seemed to gleam like little miracles in the light. My ticket out of this hell hole.

I grabbed a shard, not really understanding what I was doing right now. It seemed horrific, but at the moment, it seemed like heaven. Aiming the shard at my wrist and down my arm, I began to cut in. There was no pain. I felt nothing. I ran the glass along my wrist down my arm, causing a huge cut to be produced. Blood ran down my arm. I couldn't help but smile.

I didn't do my other wrist. I felt like I did enough. I saw the blood running down my arm and all I remember doing was laughing as I watched it. I felt better, for some reason. It thrilled me. Seeing the blood run down like beads of thick, crimson water made me smile. I felt alive in my drunken state.

"This is what you did to me, Danny...and soon I'll do the same to you."

I sounded like a fucking psychopath, but I didn't care. I was losing it and it felt all too good. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the couch, dropping the shard of glass on the floor. My head swam as I felt the world around me. Sleep was intimate.

**3 years later  
>Danny<strong>

I kissed my wife goodbye and my darling daughter Scarlet goodbye as I left to go on tour. The bus left in approximately an hour. I smiled as she wished me luck on tour. American Tragedy was a hit for Hollywood Undead. We also have new songs from our upcoming album Notes from the Underground. Everyone seems to enjoy me as the new lead singer of the band. I found my wife, Theresa, about a year after Aron left. Life was good, and now tour was now happening. We were traveling the U.S along with some European countries. I was too excited.

First stop was Seattle.

Everyone was already drunk and having a good time and we haven't even been on the road for two hours. Everyone was laughing about such random things and talking about times they had as teenagers before I even really knew them.

"Hey! I have something to show you guys. Come here," Matthew said as he pulled up his laptop. "Tell me if you guys have seen or heard this."

He pulled up an album. My heart dropped once I saw who the artist was, the same artist standing on the album art cover, dressed in a shimmering, reflective mask, standing next to a gravestone.

"Is the fucking Deuce?" Jordan asked with a laugh. "Damn! Holy shit, that's Deuce! Ninelives, huh?"

"Yeah, that's his new band. Dude, check it. All of them wear masks and his drummer looks exactly like you, Scene," Matthew said. Jordan laughed.

"So fake. What an ass."

I wasn't too fond of this. I looked at Deuce who stood on the album cover. I looked at the song titles of the album, curious as to what they were. I began to play some songs, one the most eye catching being "Nobody Likes Me".

"Bet you most of the songs talk shit," George said, sipping his beer.

I felt unusual, almost sick. Just that name _Deuce_ got me going, both positively and negatively. I wanted to see him so badly, but yet I didn't. I didn't want to have feelings for him, especially since I was married now and I even have a daughter.

I couldn't deny it though. I desperately wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to see him. Does he miss me like I miss him? Does he think about me? Dream about me?

I wanted to know so badly, but sadly I pushed it down, desperately trying to let him go. I was doing so well for the past three years until I just now heard his name again.

Deuce.

Fuck my life.


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled as we closed in on Seattle. Tonight would be the night. I told Yuma all about it and all he did was shrug.

"I really dont 't do some crazy shit, though, Deuce. We don't have enough time to bail you out of jail," he stated as he popped a beer.

I smiled from my excitement. Tonight would be the night I get to finally encounter Danny again. It's been too long.

He's been doing great with HU and I've decided to do my own thing. The break up hasn't killed me yet, and tonight is the night where I finally feel alive once more. I closed eyes, picturing Danny in my arms once more, where he belongs in the first place.

I let my perverted mind get the better of me as I realized the first place he belongs is on my dick. Then in my arms. I smiled as I continued to think sexually about about the gorgeous man. I felt my jeans tighten against the my groin as I thought about my Danny riding my dick.

I am no longer angry at him. He'll be reminded about how much I've missed him. It's been a long, lonely three years. He would never answer my text messages and so I figured he got a new phone without telling me. I also know about his marriage and his kid. It fueled anger in my heart, but I tried to keep myself under control. Tonight will be worth it. We are going to do three years worth of catching up.

I finally realized I got myself worked up beyond the point of return. I walked into the bathroom to fix myself, obnoxiously moaning Danny's name when I came to get on Yuma's nerves.

"God DAMMIT, SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCK!"

I got a ticket for the Hollywood Undead concert for tonight. We are going to spend the night in Seattle to begin our tour here in the states and in Canada which is where we are starting. Although we aren't performing, we are getting prepared for the trip. What better preparation than to see a band who hates you?

I wore all black-black tank top, black skinnies, black Vans, and to top it all off, an old Deuce mask from back when I was still in the band. I really don't care if I attract attention. It's what what I want. There were plenty girls wanting pictures and autographs when they realized who I was; many of them also asking me to sign their tits.

I was actually having a fun time. It wasn't until Hollywood Undead actually came onstage to perform that I actually almost regret coming. That Is until I saw Danny and it made me fucking hot. He was wearing skinnies as well, the pants conforming to his legs almost like a second skin. I could see a small bulge in the front of his pants and I smirked. After tonight, it is certain that I'm going to hell.

"WE ARE HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SEATTLE?!" Charlie yelled into the mic. Everyone went crazy and even girls were trying to make me excited about seeing them come out. I faked cheered to go along with them, but I quickly kept drawing all of my attention back to Danny, trying not to stare at him in a blank, mindless state. I couldn't help myself. The way he moved his body around to the beat of their stupid songs made my heart leap as if I were that same dude that kept repeating Danny's name at the mall when I first met him.

He was so gorgeous; his mask gleamed in the light. Hearing his voice made me crave to hear him scream my name.

.Their performance was wrapping up with "Everywhere I Go". I grew angry as I heard Danny sing the song that was once originally my voice, but I let it pass. No sense in getting angry now.

Before I left, I just looked at Danny, admiring his voice and body. A perfect combination to steal my heart and that is what he did. At first I didn't accept the theft well, cutting myself and all, but I grew with tolerance. He has my heart. I'm just here to steal his as well.

My eyes never left the front man as he continued to sing with Charlie. They both sang happily with the crowd and it made me smile to see them bounce around in joy. It wasn't until Danny's eyes met up with mine and he body froze. Thankfully he wasn't shocked enough to stop singing.

If my mask wasn't on, he would've seen my toothy grin that I gave him when he finally looked at me. I could tell he knew it was me. I am the only one to would make him react like that.

He finally turned away from me and I took this time to leave as he began to wrap their performance up. I left and headed for their bus, knowing exactly what it looked like, unless they got a new one. I saw the bus and smiled as I realized it was the same bus from when I was with the band as well. The dent from where George punched the bus in anger of my absence before I was fired still lays on the side of the door.

"HEY!" a voice shouted. I recognized it. I didn't turn around, but I recognized that unmistakable voice that belonged to Dylan Alvarez. I heard his footsteps grow closer and I didn't movie.

"This area is off limits, dude. You could get in real trouble if one of the staff members saw you. Luckily I saw you first-yo, ese, are you okay? Turn around, dude, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said. I gritted my teeth and quickly turned around, preparing my guard if he tried to do something.

He hesitated, but smiled. "Big fan of old Deuce, huh?" Oh, right, my mask.

I couldn't believe it. He thought I was a fan.

"Yeahh, I'm sorry. Danny's awesome, but you can't beat the OG, ya know?" I sounded like a fucking nasally ass fifteen year old with me trying to disguise my voice.

Dylan laughed. "No, guess not. Why are you over here anyway?"

"Huge fan. I came for autographs but I had no idea this area was off limits," I lied. I tried to seem convincing by having a pen and even a piece of paper on me.

Dylan took the pen and signed his old signature. It never changed. "You're cool, ya know? I'll let you meet the other guys."

Panic. I didn't know how to respond to that! I just wanted to see Danny.

"Actually," I began. "I hope you don't mind if I would just like to meet Danny..."

He raised an eyebrow then smiled devilishly. Fuck. I knew that face.

"It's no problem, man. I understand. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." He gestured me to follow him and I obeyed. As we began to walk towards the building, I noticed he took off his mask and put his sun hat on. I didn't think anything of it until we actually went in the door. It was a hallway that directed itself towards stage left for all the bands and their members to enter. On each side of the wall were rooms for band members to relax in before it was their time to perform.

"Danny is here," he said. I began to grow paranoid as his voice shifted, that smile never leaving his face.

I began to open the door that led to the lit room before he grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Here," he said. I looked down to almost a heart stopping sight. There were three Magnums in his hand. I felt embarrassed and almost even frightened until he finally said, "Let him know what he's been missing, Aron."

The little bitch. The. Mother. Fucker. I should've known. However, I couldn't react with anything less than with a laugh. I took the condoms gratefully that I realized were probably in his hat that he put on.

I had no idea Dylan actually supported my love for Danny. How long did he know know I wasn't wasn't a fan? Fuck it, I didn't care. I took off my mask, flashing a smile at Dylan before I entered the room that was empty except for the beautiful man sitting on the couch. He looked up and his face screamed terror. He looked like he saw a fucking ghost as he looked at me and I _loved it. _

I smiled as I closed the doors. I assume Dylan would invite everyone else for drinks and maybe give some bullshit excuse for Danny not coming along. I could only hope.

"A-Aron...I..." he stammered as he looked at me. The room was quiet and I heard music playing; something beyond familiar. I heard my song, "The One", playing through his laptop speakers. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're a fan, huh?" I asked. A blush crept on his cheeks. He stopped the song and closed his laptop, completely confused of how to react. "Aron, I-"

"Save it," I said, blunt, but not harsh. He looked at me through those beautiful brown eyes, almost pleading for mercy.

"Why are you here?" he asked. I smiled, a faint chuckle leaving my lips.

**Danny**

I felt ice run through my veins, my head screaming in terror. Why was he here? How did he get in here?!

He didn't answer my question except with a slight chuckle. I then see him draw his arm towards the door knob, twisting the little lock horizontally, locking the door.

Oh, shit.

I began to shift on the couch, as if if I were trying to hide in it. "Aron, wh-wh what are you planning?" I was terrified, but deep down I was actually excited. Part of me has been waiting for this for such a long time while the other part tried to hide my love for him.

"It's been too long, Danny. Didn't you miss me like I missed you?"

I felt myself blushing again. Of course I did. Almost every night, Aron crossed my mind in either a loving way or a perverse way. I gulped and I slowly nodded, feeling my heart race as I grew excited.

He smiled as he began to walk towards me. "Really?

"Aron, please. Don't do this to me. I have have a wife now and even a little girl. I can't give that up..."

I saw the anger in his face as his smiled dropped into a frown, his lips pressing together. I grew sad and I even whined as I looked at him. Here stood a drop dead gorgeous man who who I never fell out of love with, no matter how hard I tried. I bit my lip and looked at him, silently apologizing.

He finally was so close to me that his legs brushed against my knees. He leaned down, his hands gripping my shoulders. I let him. I looked him dead in his beautiful, hazel toned eyes and whimpered as I desperately wanted to kiss him, but held myself back.

"You think you can let me go? Do you know who I am? You've obviously forgotten that I don't let go of the things I love, no matter how hard they try to let me go."

I could only hear my pulse roar in my ears after he said that. I groaned under him, guilt driving me insane. I wanted him, and fuck, no I couldn't deny that. Fuck, I finally closed the gap between us and I kissed him, long and deep. I couldn't believe myself as I did it, but oh, _God _, his _taste _. I lapped at his lips longingly. God, I've missed him so much. I feel like I finally released a suppressing pain that has been aching my heart for the past three years without Aron.

"God..." he moaned as he pulled away from my lips. "Fuck, Danny, why didn't you ever answer me?"

"I thought you hated me..." I answered, remembering that awful memory of Aron leaving. "You left me."

"Fuck, I didn't mean it. I text you. I called you. I wanted your forgiveness..." he said. He shook his head after he said that sentence, kissing me again, roughly. "It doesn't matter now."

I moaned as he pulled me from the couch, my jeans rubbing against my groin in the worse way. "Aron, wh-what are you gonna do?"

He didn't answer. He kissed me, hungrily, licking at my lips. I let him in, taking In his taste. Aron.

I shouldn't be doing this.

He grinded against my hips and I moaned like a girl. I shuddered as I realized only he made me sound like this. I loved it. He tried to pull me closer, but I began to push him away. It was like like I was fighting myself.

"You're resisting," he laughed.

"My wife...and my baby...what about them, Aron?"

"Oh, please. We both know that wife of yours was just a cover up. Something to tell the guys that you are perfectly ok without me when we _both know_that's a lie. Fuck, even Funny knew. How do you think I got in here?" he asked as he smiled against my cheek, kissing it.

I felt embarrassed. I didn't even know, myself, if that was true. I loved Theresa. I loved my little Scarlet, as well. I'd die for them, but I can honestly say I have never felt that way about Theresa as if do the man in front of me.

He was kissing me again and I finally gave in. I wanted him. I wanted him and my little girl. I moaned against his lips, almost whining as I wanted more of him. I felt his hard on rub against my leg and I shuddered. Holy shit.

"Danny, I think we both know what you want. You just have to say it out loud. Loud enough for me to hear..."

I whimpered and knew my fate then and there. "Aron, I - I want you. I need you please. Oh, please. I've missed you so, so, so much. Please," I was begging to him like a little horny schoolgirl.

"Get on your knees," he told me. I was quick to obey. I looked up at him and hugged his legs, lovingly. He smiled above me as he massaged my head, ruffling my hair.

I eyed his noticeable hard on through his pants and I kissed it, eager to please. I was rewarded with a hair tug and a moan.

"God, look at you. You're so ready for me, practically begging for my dick. See? Doesn't this feel right? It's like you belong here..."

His words made me blush madly. I never thought of it like that, but he seems right.

I whined as I desperately tried to undo his belt and jeans to be rewarded with my prize that awaits underneath.

Finally, his dick stood proud as I pulled his pants down along with his boxers. The sight made me shiver. He grew. A lot.

"Fuck..." I moaned as I began to pump the organ, receiving a pleasant moan from the man above me. He cupped my face, looking in my eyes. They were dilated from being so lust blown, but I saw the softness of love that was mixed in.

He kicked the rest of his jeans off, pushing them aside with his feet. He looked at me as if he were still trying to comprehend the situation that was happening right now. "I love you, Danny..."

My heart almost stopped. I kissed him deeply almost as if he just proposed to me.

"Aron, I love you, too!" I smiled.

It was somewhat awkward that I was just on my knees with his dick out, so finally I wrapped my lips around the now bigger organ and took of him in as much as I could. He moaned a curse, tangling his fingers around my hair tighter.

I wiped my tongue all around his head, lapping at a bead of precum that seeped out of the slit.

"Fuck, Danny," he moaned. He motioned me to allow him to sit on the couch. I pulled off from his dick and let him sit down before I wrapped my lips around it again.

"You're so good, baby," he smiled.

That encouraged me to continue. I took more of him in until I was about more than halfway down, the tip touching the back of my throat.

He gripped the couch and sighed, enjoying his treatment. I tried to take as much of him as I can before my gag reflex began to kick in and and I pulled off of him, trying not to get sick. He chuckled as he coaxed me to get on the couch with him.

"Come, baby, sit," he asked me, softly patting his lap as if he were trying to coax a little puppy. I obeyed and straddled his lap, kissing his nose then lips. He smiled.

He began to take off my shirt and I almost didn't let him out of habit. I still felt guilty. I have to tell Theresa somehow after this. I am not some sort of hustler who sees people on the side. I'm a married man...who is cheating on his wife. I felt tears began to sting my eyes as I thought about her.

I didn't even realize my shirt was completely off until I felt his lips on my chest, licking all around. I moaned. Dammit, I was enjoying this way too much than I should be.

"A-Aron..." I sighed, kissing his head as he continued to lick my chest. He began to bite, sucking soft bruises against my skin. My cheeks lit up as he marked me.

"But, A...Aron...my wife-"

"If you say something else about your wife, I swear I'll face fuck you until you beg for me to stop and I swear I won't be gentle. I'll make it unenjoyable for you."

That was threatening enough for me to shut up. He laughed and kissed my cheek, propping me up and grinding against me. I gasped as I felt him rub and palm against my groin, whimpers coming out of my mouth as I almost begged for more friction.

"See? You can't deny that you love this, baby." He kissed me deeply. I fell into his kiss as I wrapped my arms around him. "Aron, please," I sighed, kissing his lips repeatedly with each word spoke.

"I (kiss) want (kiss) you (kiss). Please, (kiss) oh, my God, please (kiss)."

He hummed in happiness and grabbed my wrists, kissing them.

"That's what I wanna hear, baby," he said with a sinful smile. His eyes were completely lust blown and relaxed. He continued to prop me up, slipping off my jeans. I groaned as helped him, taking off my boxers as well.

"Oh, baby, you're so pretty," he praised me with a kiss. I blushed. I wasn't as impressive as him when it came to size,but I guess I was pretty ok.

"I see you comparing yourself to me. Stop it. You're gorgeous, baby. I couldn't ask for anything more perfect," he continued. He rubbed his lips against my nipple and I shuddered. "Your milky, flawless skin is so, so soft to kiss, baby."

"I love you, Aron," I moaned softly. I felt him smile against skin. He rubbed his length against mine.

"God! Aron.." I sighed, grateful for friction. He chuckled, grinding faster and harder, knowing exactly what I wanted.

"My little Danny, you're so pretty. You're gonna look so good riding me, moaning my name as I stretch you out nice and slow-"

He couldn't even finish his filthy talking until I was whimpering from the pleasure. Precum was beading out of my slit and Aron was chuckling, rubbing the liquid all around my tip. "You are so wanting. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"God, _please _, fuck me," I moaned. I didn't even care anymore. I was grinding against him like a horny teenager, moaning and sighing with pleasure. He lifted me up, unwrapping a condom.

"Aron, you don't need that. Theresa is clean. I'm still clean. I wanna feel all of you, pleaseeee," I whined. He smiled as he took the condom out and placed it on the desk beside us. "I trust you," he said.

He did squeeze the rest of the foil to push some excess lube out. He also got some from the condom and rubbed it against his length. I moaned in anticipation as I saw him slick himself up, his head popping in and out of his hand with each stroke. The light along with the lube made his dick shine because of the wetness and I barely controlled myself when he was finished.

"You need prep, baby," he said, bringing me closer. I sat in his lap, cursing myself not taking the advantage of just sitting on his dick.

"Don't be mad. I don't want to hurt you. It's been 3 years, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I've grown," he said, slicking his fingers up with lube and began to lean me forward, exposing my entrance.

I moaned and nodded, waiting for him to push a finger inside of me which I took easily. I still masturbated, using dildos and such, so I was still use to having something in my ass, but I didn't want to stop stop him fingering me.

He smiled as he placed another finger inside of me. "You look delicious," he told me, kissing me softly.

"Aron. Aron, fuck. I need you. Please, fuck me," I was practically fucking myself with the three fingers he now had inside of me.

"Shit, Danny," he moaned. I could tell he's also had enough of waiting. He threw his shirt off, exposing his slender, slightly muscular chest. I bit my lip, forgetting how beautiful he looked.

He aimed his length at my now lubed up hole, pushing his tip in. I bit my lip and sighed, trying to lower myself to receive more of him. He was stretching me and the burn made me hiss.

"H-Holy fuck, so tight, baby," he whispered. I bit my lip harder as I continued to lower myself until I was just sitting in his lap. I groaned, feeling too full. He chuckled under me, waiting for me to adjust. Honestly, I don't know if I could adjust.

"Aron..."

"You're fine, baby," he told me with a kiss, wrapping his arms around me. I melted as I felt him shift inside me.

"M...move...please..." I practically asked him. He made a happy noise rocking back and forth softy.

"Fuck, you're too tight, Danny, baby, but I'll make it work," he whispered in my ear. I whimpered as he began to go faster, his skin slapping against mine with each thrust.

"Ah! Fuck, A..Aron-" I couldn't form words anymore. They came out as desperate moans that encouraged him to go faster.

"Look at you. You're fucking falling apart at the seams. Could you imagine the others seeing you like this? Their frontman exposed all for them to see while I just fuck your brains out, you moaning my name brokenly," he began his filthy talk again.

Fuck. Why did he have to do this to me? I could just imagine them walking in on us going at it. Their looks of shock wouldn't even phase us as we would just continue fucking like needy animals.

"Aron, I-"

Holy shit.

I felt his hand wrap around my length, pumping it. Not after two strokes, I came hard, shouting Aron's name.

"Fuck, Danny," he moans as he began to pound me even harder, trying to reach his climax.

I couldn't think straight as he pounded me, hitting my prostate almost each time. "Oh, fuck, Danny," he moaned one last time. I whined as I felt himself expand inside of me before shooting his load deep inside of me.

The warmth was too much; so much that I came again, sighing a broken moan of Aron's name.

He smiled and sighed as he pulled out of me.

"You're a mess, baby, you're dripping," he said with a smug, satisfied look. I groaned grabbing the nearest piece of clothing to clean myself and Aron up.

"God, I love you. You better fucking text me, asshole," he said, putting his clothes back on in a rush. "I wish I could stay longer but Yuma is suppose to pick me up soon.

I looked at him, my eyes half lidded. I felt high. I probably was. So fucked up from Aron. "I love you," was all I could say with my weak, quavering voice.

He kissed me with a smile and threw my clothes at my lap. He grabbed my phone probably to put his number in. "I mean it: text me, you sexy fuck."

I smiled and nodded, telling him that I loved him before I saw him put his mask back on and leave out the door.

"Danny, holy shit, Danny."

I heard a familiar voice laughing and chuckling.

"You fuck. Holy shit, you passed out and you're still fucking naked. What the hell did he do to you? You better be glad it was me who walked in here and not the others," Dylan was laughing as he spoke

I looked at him and he was laughing even more. "You look so fucked up."

"Tell that to my ass, you bitch," I said, getting up. "Fucking lock the door while I get dressed."

The concert was finally over at around 2 AM and the guys finally came back from drinking, handing out autographs, and taking pictures with the fans.

We began to pack up and I checked my phone to see that a random number had texted me.

_hello my sexy fuck you_

I smiled and replied saying, _hello baby boy._

"So, hey, everyone," began George. I looked at Johnny, an unamused expression on his face.

"I wanna know... WHO THE FUCK CAME ON MY FUCKING JACKET," he yelled, holding the jacket up,

Jordan and Jorel busted out laughing while Matt shook his head.

I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart almost stopped. I didn't even think about whose piece of clothing that was.

I was just about to say something until-

"Joh-nny! T'was me, ese. Ya know how it is; I had to rub one off real quick and I thought that was my jacket. My B. I'll get you a new one."

I looked at Dylan who just winked at me.

George rolled his eyes, throwing his soiled jacket into the dirty clothes hamper that was in the bus.

I smiled at Dylan, silently thanking him.

_Aron: you ok? How was the rest of the concert?  
>Me: good...I think I owe Dylan big time though<em>


End file.
